


can i say something crazy?

by cbaekmx



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, dont let that scary unrequited love tag fool you, for now, i love these doods theyre so cute, its fluffy/10, just pure happy fluff its so lovely u guys, lapslock cause its my aesthetic, screams, this is my first ever work that i actually finished and am posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbaekmx/pseuds/cbaekmx
Summary: jihoon is absolutely in love with daniel so he tells him.





	can i say something crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> ladies and gents and others this is just a tiny lil baby fic about nielwink bc they are superior and shy blushy jihoon is my whole soft kink so here i am. please enjoy!! (i did absolutely use ~ excessively i am SORRY) (also its dialog as hell because apparently its the only thing i know how to write)

“hyung?” jihoon approaches jisung, who’s sitting on his bed. jisung looks up and smiles at jihoon, motioning with his hand for the younger to sit on the bed with him.

“yes? what’s up?” jihoon doesn’t meet jisung’s eyes, instead focusing on his own hands in his lap.

“i... i wanted to ask you something personal.” jihoon said quietly, shy.

“you can ask me whatever you like, jihoon-ah, don’t be shy~” jisung rests a comforting hand on jihoon’s crossed legs. jihoon looks up at his hyung only to look down again.

“hyung, have you ever been in love?” jisung tilts his head, confused. he wasn’t expecting that kind of question.

“ah... you’re curious about that?” jihoon nods, looking up at jisung now. “it’s been a while, but yeah. i was in love with my best friend in high school. we tried to date but it turned out she didn’t love me as much as i loved her... so we decided staying best friends was better for both of us. eventually my feelings faded, but they lasted quite a long time.” jihoon had a frown on his face, sad for his hyung.

“are you still friends with her?” jihoon asked hopefully. jisung smiled fondly at his curious dongsaeng.

“it’s been hard to keep in touch with her because of how busy we are but yeah. occasionally we catch up, no matter how long we go without talking it’s always the same, nothing ever changes. she’s a forever friend, you know?” jihoon was smiling, eyes sparkling. jisung thought it was precious.

“hyung, how did you know you were in love? what does it feel like?” jihoon asked in such a way that made jisung quite curious.

“why’re you asking? is our baby jihoonie in love~?” jisung laughs, poking jihoon’s tummy.

“ah hyung~, just answer me... i want to know.” jihoon blushes, looking down.

“when you’re in love, you want to do anything for that person, you want to always be near them. everything they do seems to give you butterflies and sometimes you feel sick with feelings, so much so that you want to just scream and cry.” jisung studies the younger boys face before continuing. “all you wanna do when you’re not with the person is be with them, they’re just always on your mind.” 

“hyung, that sounds so stressful... especially if the other person doesn’t love you back.” jisung notices how troubled jihoon looks. 

“jihoon-ah, you can tell me anything right? you can trust me, i won’t tell anyone. i want to help~” jihoon looks at jisung for a moment, he sighs quietly before nodding.

“this is so embarrassing~” jihoon brings his hands up to cover his face. “i think i’ve fallen in love, hyung! i can’t stop thinking about this person and everything you said fits what i’m feeling... ah, i wish it wasn’t true.” jisung feels so fond that he clutches his chest, he thinks he might have an idea of who the person is, which makes everything even cuter.

“wah! our baby jihoonie is in love, how sweet~. do you want to tell me who it is? i mean... now that you’ve told me, it seems pretty obvious.” jisung is giggling at the groaning boy sitting in front of him.

“am i really that obvious? i’m going to die~, what if he knows?” 

“you’re too precious.” jisung reaches his hand out and ruffles jihoon’s hair.

-♡-

daniel and seongwu were in their shared room, talking about anything that came to mind, when they heard a knock at the bedroom door.

“come in~!” seongwu called. jihoon entered, walking straight to daniel’s bed and flops himself right on top of the older boy.

“ugh, you’re lucky you’re so light.” daniel groans, wrapping his arms tightly around jihoon. the younger giggles into daniel’s shoulder.

seongwu stands up from his bed, stretching his limbs while walking towards the exit. he scoffs at the two clingy boys on daniel’s bed. “both of you are gross, i’m leaving.” he says before shutting the door behind himself.

“he’s just jealous i won’t let him snuggle me like this, hoon-ah.” daniel says. he moves a hand up to jihoon’s hair, running his fingers through it softly. 

“i love snuggling with you, hyung.” daniel chuckles fondly, mumbling back a quiet “me too~”. it’s silent for a minute before jihoon takes a deep breath, sighing contentedly.

“you smell good. you always smell good, why do you always smell good no matter what, hyung? even after dance practice or exercising, i love the way you smell... is that weird?” jihoon rests his head on daniel’s chest and looks up at him. 

daniel giggles quite a lot at jihoon’s sudden confession, he moves them so that they’re positioned in a way that they can look at each other. “you’re so cute jihoon-ah! wah, how did i get so lucky? that is a bit weird but you’re too cute, i don’t care.” daniel’s brushes the back of his fingers over jihoon’s pink cheeks.

“you made me blush!” jihoon tries to hide his face in his hands but daniel doesn’t let him. “don’t say those things, my heart is weak when it comes to you~” jihoon whines, saying the last part quietly.

“ah, i knew it. i’m your favourite hyung! i could always tell my clingy dongsaeng loved me the most!” daniel grins brightly, so incredibly fond of the younger boy lying next to him.

jihoon thought for a moment. he trusted daniel with everything he had, he wasn’t afraid of rejection, so why not just tell him his feelings? he reached over, softly brushing a bit of hair that had fallen into daniel’s eye out of the way. daniel thanked him quietly.

“hey hyung? can i say something crazy?” daniel looked at him curiously, nodding. “i love you.” 

daniel looked at jihoon for a few seconds before grinning widely, making jihoon’s heart beat faster. “yeah? can you explain it to me?”

“a few days ago, i asked jisung hyung what it’s like to be in love,” jihoon starts fiddling with the collar of daniel’s shirt. “everything he said fit so perfectly with what i feel for you, hyung. i wasn’t planning on telling you but you’re my best friend, i trust you... and you look really cute at the moment so i couldn’t help myself.” daniel lets out a laugh at how jihoon rushed through the end of his sentence. 

‘i’m so grateful to have such a loving dongsaeng~. you take care of me so well.” daniel watches jihoon’s blush creep back onto his cheeks. “i love you too, hoon-ah, but right now my love isn’t the same type you have for me... but i think you were expecting that, huh?” daniel says softly, watching jihoon nod. “i’m so happy that you trust me enough to tell me, even though my feelings aren’t the same. you know nothing changes, right? you’re my best friend and we can snuggle whenever you like~” jihoon chuckles, nodding again. he thinks his hyung is the most perfect best friend.

“i understand~! i will just have to work extra hard to charm you into falling in love with me~!” jihoon jokes, making daniel burst into laughter. “you’re such a brat.” daniel says, poking at jihoon’s tummy. 

they play like that for a while, daniel straddling jihoon’s thighs, tickling him until there are tears leaking out of jihoon’s eyes from laughter. daniel flops back down next to jihoon, propping himself up on his elbow. he brings his fingers up to wipe the tears from both sides of jihoons face, watching at how shy jihoon gets from the action. “so cute~” he quickly leans down and pecks the youngers forehead.

“hyung!” daniel giggles fondly as jihoon covers his face and rolls away from daniel while whining, trying to hide.

“im sorry! i shouldn’t do those things, considering your feelings. i just can’t help it, hoon-ah, you’re incredibly cute.” that makes jihoon whine again, amusing daniel. “i think it would be easy to fall in love with you,” another whine. “i’m not even joking, it’ll happen soon, i can feel it~”

jihoon rolls over and sits up, running a hand through his hair to flatten it down. “you work on that, hyung. i’m going for a shower.” he climbs over daniel and off the bed, walking towards the door.

he opened the door and was about to leave when daniel called his name, he looked back to see daniel sitting up, arms above his head making a heart, a pout on his lips. jihoon groaned, sighing out a loud “oh my god, hyung!” before turning around and walking out.

he hears daniel giggling to himself, making him smile uncontrollably on his way to the bathroom. he is so incredibly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> and then months go by and daniel is completely in love with jihoon and they share soft kissies 24/7 and wanna one are SICK OF IT and then everything sucks when they have to disband the end ;-;
> 
> if you read this lil baby fic and enjoyed it pls leave kudos or even comment if you wanna it will make me very happy <3  
> (also if you know me please dont acknowledge it i will shoot myself)


End file.
